The principal over-all objective of the studies proposed will be to perform investigations designed to yield information on the effects of altered nutritional state in the host on host response to drug action. Comparative study of drug action in the altered and unaltered nutritional state will be kundertaken in the following specific areas: barbiturate action; amphetamine type agent action; barbiturate-amphetamine interaction; regional dstribution of biogenic amines in the central nervous system (in fetal and neonatal stages of development); drug-plasma protein interactions in health and disease; and selected areas of drug metabolism. Pertinent interrelationships between these specific areas of study will be investigated. Portion of our prior work in these areas have already yielded results with potentially important clinical implications in the case of schizophrenia, drug abuse, therapy in neoplastic disease and pharmacokinetics.